1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a pad type input device and a scroll function.
2. Related Art
In order to display a portion, which cannot be displayed in a window at one given time, on an operation screen of a personal computer, scroll for moving display contents in a window in all directions is executed.
In order to execute the scroll, for example, a point (cursor) is generally matched to a “scroll bar” displayed on the right end and the lower end of a window screen and is moved while pressing a click button.
In a pad type input device provided in a notebook type personal computer, in addition to the method, for example, a first area for horizontal scroll and vertical scroll (general scroll) and second areas for continuously executing the scroll (continuous scroll), which are disposed on the both ends thereof, are disposed on one side of the horizontal direction and one side of the vertical direction of an operation surface (pad), respectively. In such a pad type input device, when display contents are scrolled by a movement direction of a finger (operation body) that moves on the first area and the moved finger stops at any position of the second areas, the scroll is continuously executed until the finger next moves (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-214994.
In the conventional pad type input device, when the scroll is desired to be continuously executed, the finger need move from the first area to the second areas disposed on one end thereof by a relatively long distance. This operation is difficult for an operator.
The area of the operation surface of the pad type input device of the notebook type personal computer is relatively small. Although the first area for the general scroll and the second areas for the continuous scroll are separated in the small operation surface, the operator cannot easily recognize the boundary between the separated areas. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve operability.
Thus, a pad type input device capable of executing continuous scroll only by a simple operation on the spot is desired.